Cuidado com o que você pensa One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele liberou um novo poder, mas sera que foi uma boa ideia?


**Cuidado com o que você pensa.**

Harry estava sentado na sala precisa, ele estava um pouco ofuscado depois de ter descoberto um novo poder que estava trancado dentro dele e que Godric tinha ajudado a libertar.

Uma forma avançada de Legimência que fora esquecido a anos.

-Me diz de novo por que eu tenho que deixar este poder em aberto? –Godric bufa em seu quadro e fala.

-Este poder não pode ser lançado como uma Legimência normal, vai ajudar você a estar atento de tudo a sua volta e da lealdade das pessoas –Harry suspira e fala.

-Mas parece que estou invadindo a privacidade deles –Godric manda um sorriso mau e fala.

-Mas você vai ficar feliz com o que pode descobrir de algumas pessoas... Como aquela sua ruiva geniosa não? –Harry cora novamente e manda um olhar bravo para Godric antes de suspirar e sair da sala.

O treinamento começaria.

Harry caminhava para o salão comunal, quem sabe começando com poucas pessoas ele não terminaria o dia com uma enxaqueca, mas logo que ele entra, ele suspira de forma exasperada.

Rony e Mione estavam brigando novamente.

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE AINDA ESTEJA FALANDO NESSE ASSUNTO RONY, VITOR E EU NÃO TEMOS NADA –Harry se senta em uma cadeira e começa a massagear os templos, mas logo ele ouve a voz de Hermione falando –"Como eu amo este ruivo, ele não sabe o quanto mais ele fica bravo comigo que eu amo? Ai aquele jeitinho que as orelhas dele ficam vermelhas... Merlin que o Rony e sexy" –Harry encara a amiga boquiaberto, não acreditava no que tinha ouvido, Harry se vira para falar com Rony, mas este se senta ao que a namorada sai pisando para fora do salão em direção da biblioteca.

-Aquela menina e mental –Rony fala emburrado, Harry suspira, mas logo ouve a voz de Rony –"Merlin, aquela garota me mata, ela não sabe o como eu fico quando eu vejo ela brava? Aquele ar que fica envolta dela... MERLIN QUE ELA FICA SENSUAL GRITANDO COMIGO" –Harry encara o amigo e treme a cabeça, estava começando a ficar doido –Então, companheiro, Godric ajudou você com os novos poderes? –Harry suspira e dá uma desculpa esfarrapada e sai andando, teria que ir em algum lugar para treinar.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Harry se convencia que aquele poder o estava deixando doido, em determinado momento ficava ouvindo os pensamentos das meninas, agora ele entendia o que aqueles risinhos desenfreados significava, mas agora que ele sabia, estava querendo muito não saber.

-Ei Harry –Draco caminhava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, Harry suspira e se força a sorrir.

-O que foi Malfeito? –Draco manda uma carranca para ele, mas logo sorri.

-Eu poderia ter a sua capa emprestada hoje a noite? Quero fazer uma brincadeira com alguns alunos da Sonserina que andam escapando depois do toque de recolher... –Harry sorri e afirma, mas assim que estava se afastando, ouve a voz do amigo –"Agora vamos ver quem pega quem, Srta Potter" –Harry quase despenca da escadaria e resmunga algo sobre aqueles novos poderes estarem o entrando em cada furada.

Ele sai para fora do castelo e ia em direção do lago, mas ao longe ele pode ver Luna e Neville deitados no lugar onde ele se sentava com Gina, ele suspira e estava para desviar o caminho, quando Neville o vê e acena para ele.

-Ei, Harry, como foram os treinos com o Godric? –Harry começa a dizer o que aconteceu, quando a voz de Luna chega ao seu ouvido.

-"Meu Nev fica tão lindo quando ele tá concentrado... Ai Merlin que me faz desejar ter uma sala precisa aqui e agora... Se bem que... Se o Harry esta aqui, deve de estar vago, assim que o Harry for embora talvez o Nev vá apreciar uma escapulida na sala de novo" –Harry começa a tremer a cabeça ao que Neville pergunta desconfiado.

-O que foi Harry? –este apenas suspira e fala que não foi nada, mas logo ele ouve a voz de Neville.

-"Talvez a Luna queria ir de novo na sala precisa... Agora que o Harry saiu... Será que a sala ainda cria aquela cachoeira novamente? Mau posso esperar para nadar com a Luna novamente daquela forma..." –Mas nisso Harry dá uma desculpa e sai andando rapidamente, ele pode ver os amigos se levantando depois dele e indo em direção do castelo.

Ele não iria nunca mais usar a sala precisa.

Mas a prova maior estava para acontecer.

-Priminho lindo –Sam se aproxima com Hellen, as duas tinham sorrisos marotos nos lábios, ela começaram a detalhar as brincadeiras que queriam fazer, mas todas as vezes que os olhos delas vagavam para Draco e Collin, Harry poderia ouvir o que elas desejavam fazer.

-Então eu vou prender o fio na estátua do terceiro andar e aquela armadura, vamos esperar a gata do Filch chegar perto e... Você esta nos ouvindo Harry? –Hellen pergunta preocupada com o primo, sabia que quando ele ficava calado só tinha duas opções, ou estava pensando na ruiva, ou eram os problemas com Voldemort.

Harry encara as duas e bufa, não poderia mentir para elas e fala.

-Godric liberou um novo poder em mim... Mas... E que... –Sam fica com um sorriso maroto e fala.

-Não pode ser tão ruim a ponto de você ficar envergonhado... –Nisso ele encara a prima e fala.

-A imagem da minha prima amarrando o namorado na cama e o torturando com uma pena de fênix não e uma das visões agradáveis que eu gostaria de ter na vida, Samanthinha –Sam encara com horror o primo e depois cora ao que Hellen estoura em risada, mas Harry se vira e fala –E nem quero saber o que você queria fazer com uma colher de sorvete com o Draco –as duas arregalam os olhos ao que Harry bufa –Eu vou me isolar em algum lugar até ter o controle, quem sabe com os primeiros anos –Harry se levanta e começa a andar, mas nisso ela aparece.

Gina tinha estado trabalhando na biblioteca o tempo todo, mas os pensamentos dela voltavam sempre a Harry, ela queria estar com ele o tempo todo, mas tinha que terminar os trabalhos, mas agora que estava livre, tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-"Ele mau sabe o que lhe espera" –Harry respira fundo as implicações que vinham da mente da namorada e logo segura sua mão e sai correndo do salão principal –O que foi Harry? Por que estamos correndo? –ele se vira para ela com um sorriso malicioso e fala.

-Se eu ficasse mais um tempo no salão principal vendo você, eu ficaria louco e acho que os professores não apreciariam o que eu faria –ele sorri torto ao que ela não compreende.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Harry volta com um sorriso largo e Gina tinha os olhos ofuscados, Rony encara o amigo com uma sobrancelha elevada ao que ele fala.

-Não aconteceu nada do que você imagina, Rony –este bufa e fala.

-E como você saberia o que penso? –ele se aproxima do amigo e sussurra.

-Da mesma forma que sei que você acha a Mione sensual quando ela berra com você –os olhos de Rony voam largos ao que Harry solta uma gargalhada, ele vai para perto de Gina que tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, ele a puxa em seus braços e fala com um sorriso –Acho que você adorou usar esta nova habilidade para conseguir os carinhos certos não foi, Srta Weasley? –Gina ri e fala.

-Mas não foi apenas eu que apreciou as formas que minha mente vaga não e, Sr Potter –ele cora ao que ela desliza um dedo pelo tórax dele antes de sair rindo, Harry cai em um sofá próximo e suspira pesadamente.

-O que foi, Harry? –Hermione pergunta curiosa ao que Harry sorri.

-Hoje eu aprendi uma lição valiosa estando ao lado da Gina, Mione –ao ver ela confusa, ele ri e fala –Cuidado com o que você pensa ao lado daquela ruiva... Ela é perigosa –e ele sai rindo para o dormitório ao que Hermione apenas bufa e volta a ler um livro de mil paginas, mas assim que Rony passa do lado dela, Harry ainda pode ouvir ela pensando.

-"Quadribol realmente e bom... Principalmente quando define certos músculos... Ai meu Merlin, que bumbum" –Harry sai correndo para o dormitório e lacra sua cama com os mais poderosos feitiços e só sairia dali com eles em controle.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Esta fics vai para uma menina impressionante que eu levo no coração... minha doce lindinha dama das águas que mora em Portugal...**

**Te amo por demais Sophie Potter Malfoy...**

**Eu indico as fics dela.. são impressionantes...rsrs**

**Te adoro lindinha**


End file.
